


One night stand for life

by TiffanyF



Category: CSI: Miami, CSI: NY
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-03
Updated: 2013-02-02
Packaged: 2017-11-28 00:34:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/668252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TiffanyF/pseuds/TiffanyF
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>***SPOILERS FOR CSI NY SEASON 4 ONE WEDDING AND A FUNERAL*** After a particularly hard case that hits a little too close to home Don Flack heads down to Miami and runs into Horatio Caine. They talk and things get a little heated. I don't own 'em and don't make any money from these</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

The beach was warm, the sun beat down on his shoulders and leaked in around his sunglasses making his crystal blue eyes water a little. With a small sigh he pushed his sunglasses up, blinked a couple of times and looked around. The vacation had seemed like a good idea at the time but, now that he was here, it was just as lonely as it had been at home.

That last case had hurt him more than he wanted to admit. To the dad it had seemed so reasonable; the victim had made him miss his kid’s birthday party – thus hurting his son. But the dad could have made it up to his son in other ways. Now the kid wasn’t going to have his father ever again and that was going to hurt the kid more than a missed party.

Or so he told himself at the time. After the interrogation was over, the paperwork filed and the door shut behind him when he got home scenes from his own childhood had come back to haunt him. Hurried phone calls from the station house – his dad in the middle of a big case and unable to make it home for birthdays, a couple ball games, high school graduation. He could forgive all those because he was proud of his dad, he really was, but the one that hurt the worst was the day he graduated from the police academy and found that his father had missed yet another special day. That one he couldn’t forgive no matter how hard he tried. For the most part he managed to keep it in the back of his mind but every once in a while it snuck to the fore and he had to work to force it back in its mental cage.

So here he was on the beach. He’d thought the sun would help him forget the more biting disappointments from his childhood but he’d been wrong. Not even staring at the women in the skimpy swimsuits helped him out.

“Detective Flack,” a soft, familiar voice said from behind him. “What brings you to Miami?”

“What bring anyone down here, Lieutenant Caine?” Don asked.

“People come for a number of reasons,” Horatio replied. “But I think in your case you want to forget something. Something that has been causing you a great deal of pain for a number of years.”

“Are you a mind-reader?”

“No, but I did receive a phone call from Mac,” Horatio said. “He told me you seemed upset by a recent case and had plans to come down to Miami for a week. Mac was worried about you and I promised him I’d find you and make sure everything was okay.”

Flack looked over at the chair next to him and almost laughed. Horatio was wearing his dress suit, black, with a black dress shirt and shoes. “Don’t you feel a little out of place in that?” he asked.

“I used to,” Horatio replied with a small smile. “But then I realized that it didn’t matter in the end. So, now that I know you’re here will you let me take you out to dinner? It might help to talk things over with a friend.”

“Why not?” Flack said. “It has to be better than sitting here sulking, even if it is in the sun.”  
********************

Horatio took Flack to a small, out of the way restaurant on the beach where he knew they’d be able to talk through whatever was bothering the younger man. Mac had filled him in on the basics of the case but hadn’t wanted to speculate on what was running through Flack’s mind. “Do you want to tell me about it?” Horatio asked softly once they had ordered and were alone again.

“There’s not much to tell,” Don replied. “I’m sure you’ve had a case hit a nerve before and know it just takes some time to get everything back in perspective.”

“I have,” Horatio said. “But it seems like this is bothering you more than it should. Does it have anything to do with what the father did?”

“Mac,” Don snorted. “Just how much did he tell you?”

“What he thought I should know,” Horatio said. “Don, not many people know this but my father was abusive. He was never there for me growing up and that’s one reason I made the decision to help as many people as I could.”

Don blinked a few times. There was no way he would ever have thought that Lieutenant Horatio Caine came from a bad home. Suddenly his problems didn’t seem so bad; even though his dad missed most of the important days in his son’s life, Don knew that his dad loved him.

“Now I feel bad for sulking because my father missed my academy graduation,” Don said with a wry grin. “I guess I forgot how much worse lots of kids have it.”

“You shouldn’t,” Horatio said. “That was an important day to you. Your father has a reputation in the police department and it was only natural that you wanted to share a new bond with him when you graduated. We all have things in our past that we regret. But we can dwell on them or we can let them shape the future in such a way that we can help others so they don’t end up in the same place we were.”

“In other words keep an eye on the kid and make sure he’s got a positive influence in his life as he grows up,” Don said. “How do you do it, Horatio? How do you keep track of the people who come through your office without going crazy? It always bugs me to see families torn apart and I just keep thinking that if I dwell on it then I’m gonna burn out and I don’t want to do that.”

Horatio smiled. “That’s good because from what I hear you’re a fine officer and one that should be able to have as distinguished a career as his father if not surpassing him,” he said.

“Mac again,” Flack groaned. “Just what the hell do you guys talk about?”

“Our teams, our friends,” Horatio said. “He likes you, Don. And he’s worried about you, especially how you took off so fast after this last case. Although I think it was Danny who let him know where you were heading.”

“I’m so having a talk with Messer when I get home,” Don said. “So you gonna answer my question?”

“If you’ll answer one of mine,” Horatio said.

“Why not but you first.”

“You watch, you help but you don’t dwell,” Horatio said. “Don’t let the darkness you see on the job get a hold of you because that’s when it’s all over. You will burn out and possibly worse. It’s a fine line to walk and it takes practice but you’ll know when a victim needs your help. And you’ll know what to do to help them. From the sounds of things this latest kid is going to need someone to talk to and, as I believe you experienced some of the same things, you’ll be a good sounding board.”

“At least my dad didn’t kill no one,” Don said. He blinked a few time. “You know what I mean.”

The red head tried not to laugh. “I do,” he said. “But there can be a bitterness that grows with each missed holiday, birthday and graduation. You can try to help him understand what happened.”

“That makes sense,” Flack agreed. “So what’s your question?”

“What’s the real reason you came to Miami?” Horatio asked. 

“Truthfully to get some sun, watch the people on the beach and drink,” Don replied. “Maybe hook up with a few one night stands, just have fun.”

“Then you probably don’t want an old lieutenant hanging around you,” Horatio said trying not to smile and give the game away. He’d picked up on the word ‘people’ in Don’s sentence and wondered if the young man was watching the ladies or the guys on the beach. Or maybe both.

“You’re not that old,” Don said. “And it would be rude of me to eat and run. I hear you know this city better than anyone.”

“She’s my city,” Horatio agreed. He normally wouldn’t consider sleeping with anyone for just one night but Don Flack was handsome and obviously needed some comfort. And it wasn’t like Horatio didn’t get up to New York a couple times a year if Don was interested. Maybe a visit to a couple of clubs was in order and they’d see how the night progressed from there. “Want me to show you around?”

“Sure,” Don said. 

“If we’re going to hit the clubs then I think we both need to change our clothes,” Horatio said. “Is there anywhere you really want to go?”

“Nope, I’m open to suggestions.”

“Okay,” Horatio smiled. “Then I have several I think you’re going to like.”


	2. Chapter 2

Horatio sat at the table he’d claimed as he told Don quite firmly that he didn’t dance and watched the younger man. He hoped that someone at the club would catch Don’s eye, someone closer to his age than Horatio, someone who could help Don if not forget at least dull the pain of the memories for a few hours. But as he watched Don on the dance floor, white tank top clinging to a firm and well defined chest, he noticed that his young friend kept everyone at a mental arms length. It was impossible for any personal space on the crowded dance floor.

“H?”

“Hi Eric,” Horatio smiled at his friend. 

“Not to be rude but what are you doing here?” Eric asked. “I didn’t think the clubs were your scene.”

“They’re not but a friend is in town from New York and he wanted to go dancing,” Horatio replied. “He’s hurting, Eric, and I’m just trying to help.”

Eric laughed. “Point him out and I’ll buy him a drink,” he said.

“Dark hair, white tank top and black jeans,” Horatio said. “His name is Don Flack.”

“Detective Flack from the NYPD?” Eric asked. “I talked with him on the phone the last time you were up in New York. He’s a good guy. What’s going on?”

“He had a case hit a little too close to home,” Horatio said.

“Then we definitely need to help him out,” Eric said. “Tell you what; I’ll get him if you get the drinks.”

“Thanks, Eric,” Horatio said.

“H, you’re my family,” Eric said. “And any friend of yours is definitely a friend of mine. Not to mention he’s a fellow officer and we know what he’s going through.”

Horatio smiled and made his way to the bar to order the younger men some exotic drink Eric asked for and got a beer for himself. He had a feeling it was going to be a shorter night than he’d been expecting.  
********************

“Thanks for taking me out tonight, Horatio,” Don said as they drove back to his hotel. “I had a lot of fun.”

“I’m glad to hear that, Don,” Horatio replied with a smile, thinking the younger man sounded far too sober for how much he’d had to drink that night.

“And I’m glad Eric showed up when he did,” Don continued with a smile. “The two of you really made me feel better. I didn’t know about Marisol; I’m sorry.”

“It was hard,” Horatio said. “But her death brought Eric and me closer, made us a family and I do treasure that. Here we are.”

“Would you like to come in for one last drink?” Don asked.

Horatio had to work not to smile. He could hear the hope in Don’s voice and didn’t have the heart to squash it. “Sure,” he said. He locked the car and followed the younger man into the hotel and down the hall to his room. But he was a little surprised when Don actually went over to the mini bar and started fixing two drinks.

When Don turned to hand him his glass Horatio looked into the crystal blue eyes and saw the answer to his puzzle. Don wanted more but he was also scared and it would be up to Horatio to make the first move. He set his glass down on the table and stepped over next to the younger man, reaching out and running a finger along Don’s cheek bone. “Is this what you want, Don?” Horatio asked softly.

“Please,” Don replied softly.

“Don, I have to know if you’ve done this before.”

“Why does it matter?”

“Because I could hurt you otherwise and I don’t want to do that,” Horatio said. “I won’t tell you know if this is your first time. I’ll just go slower and take more time with you.”

Don blushed and looked down at the floor. “Yeah,” he whispered.

Horatio ran his hand gently down Don’s face and tilted his chin up so he could look into the clear blue eyes. “Don’t be ashamed, Don,” he said. “Come here.” He wrapped his left arm around the younger man’s waist and pulled gently until Don’s body was pressed up against his own. “If you want to stop this at any time just tell me, okay?”

“Okay,” Don said a smile teasing around his lips.

The red head smiled and leaned in just pressing his lips gently against Don’s, caressing slightly until the younger man opened under him and he deepened the kiss. Horatio’s right hand slid around to cup the back of Don’s head and his left tightened around Don’s waist, holding him in place. Don wasn’t sure what to do with his hands so he settled on resting them on Horatio’s shoulders. One kiss melted slowly into another and both men lost track of time as they learned each other’s mouths.

Then Horatio pulled back and smiled at Don. “Where’s the bed?” he asked softly as he pushed off the tight white tank top. He ran his hands slowly along Don’s well muscled chest.

“This way.” Don took one of Horatio’s hands and pulled him towards the bedroom, pausing just inside the door. “What should I do?”

“Relax and trust me,” Horatio said. He stepped in for another kiss and reached between them to undo Don’s jeans. Then he maneuvered his new lover back towards the bed where he finished stripping him. Once Don was naked and situated on the bed, Horatio fished a couple of things out of his pocket, put them on the bed and took off his own clothes. Then he joined Don on the bed.

He took his time working the younger man’s body until Don was almost writhing under him and then Horatio leaned down and licked the head of Don’s leaking cock and that was all it took. Don came with a cry and fell back on the bed watching Horatio. The older man picked up the lube and slowly and carefully started stretching Don, watching his face and body for any sign that he was hurting him.

“Horatio,” Don said softly. “Now.”

“Almost,” Horatio replied. He wiped his hands on the comforter so he could open the condom and roll it onto his erection. Then he added more lube and coaxed Don onto his left side, one leg forward for balance and curled up behind him. “Donnie, I’m going to go slow but I need you to stay as relaxed as possible, breathe and tell me if it hurts.” As Horatio pushed forward he felt Don’s body tense and he reached around for Don’s cock, stroking it softly as he held still, waiting for Don to relax again and then slid forward a little more. He moved slowly and carefully until he was fully seated and ran his hand up Don’s chest to pull him in closer. “That’s it,” he murmured. “That’s all and I’m not going to move until you tell me to.”

“Please,” Don managed. He’d been more than a little nervous when Horatio was following him back to the room but now that they were actually in the bed and together all the nerves had vanished. He felt full, complete but very little pain.

Until Horatio pulled back and pushed forward again. That hurt a little and Don moaned. Horatio wrapped his hand back around Don’s cock and started stroking. “I know,” he whispered. “I know but it’ll get better, I promise. I’m so sorry to hurt you, Don.” He kept his thrusts as slow and even as he could until he brushed against Don’s prostate and the younger man arched back against him with a cry.

They worked against each other and Don came with a shout of Horatio’s name, body clenching around Horatio. The red head buried his face in Don’s neck to muffle his own cry.

“Stay?” Don asked once they were cleaned up.

Horatio smiled and climbed into the bed, wrapping around his young lover. “For as long as you want me to, Don,” he whispered.


End file.
